Grâce à Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku se souvenait encore du jour de sa rencontre avec All Might.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Izuku se souvenait encore du jour de sa rencontre avec All Might. Il avait eu l'impression que tout était allé contre lui, ce jour-là. Tous ses camarades s'étaient moqués de lui quand leur professeur avait annoncé qu'il voulait entrer à Yuei.

Puis Kacchan s'était énervé après lui. En fin de journée, il avait détruit l'un de ses cahiers de notes et, lui avait dit se jeter du haut du toit. Cet idiot ferait mieux de réfléchir avant de parler. Si cela s'était retrouvé dans son dossier, il n'aurait plus eu aucune chance d'entrer à Yuei.

Sur le chemin du retour, Izuku avait été attaqué par un vilain. Une chance pour lui, il avait été sauvé par All Might. Il n'avait pas cru à sa chance. Il avait enfin pu voir son idole depuis toujours en vrai.

Il avait donc décidé de lui poser une question.

"Est-ce que je peux devenir un héro sans alter ?"

"Non !"

Cela lui avait fait mal d'entendre cela. Même le plus grand des héros lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser son rêve. Izuku avait commencé à se dire qu'il devrait faire un autre choix de carrière. Il pourrait toujours devenir policier.

Une autre personne s'était fait attaquée par le vilain gluant. Izuku s'était senti très mal pour la victime. Surtout que c'était de sa faute si All Might était en retard. Personne d'autre n'avait osé lui venir en aide.

Quand il avait vu le visage terrifié de Kacchan, Izuku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir à son secours. Il n'avait pas pu le laisser mourir. Kacchan était toujours Kacchan. Même après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Plus tard, All Might lui avait dit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé entendre.

"Tu peux devenir un héro !"

Ce fut comme cela que son idole décida de lui donner son alter. Il avait dû s'entraîner avant pour le recevoir. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais, Izuku avait travaillé du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Sa vie avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait reçu One for all. Il avait réussi à entrer à Yuei. L'école dans laquelle il avait toujours voulu aller. Celle où avait étudié All Might.

Tous les jours, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son rêve. Il s'était aussi fait de bons amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Sa relation avec Kacchan s'était aussi beaucoup améliorée.

Ils avaient fini par réussir à se parler et, à se comprendre. Kacchan l'avait reconnu comme un vrai rival. Il le poussait à aller de l'avant. Il le faisait toujours à sa façon. Kacchan n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain.

En y repensant, c'était sans doute grâce à Kacchan s'il avait pu en arriver jusque là. C'était parce qu'il avait voulu le sauver si All Might avait décidé de lui confier son alter.

Son ami d'enfance avait toujours été une source d'inspiration pour lui, aussi. Kacchan avait eu tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir avant. Il l'avait donc toujours admiré. Il était son image de la victoire.

Izuku ne pouvait donc pas supporter d'entendre Monoma dire du mal de lui. Il savait très bien que son camarade avait dit tout cela pour le provoquer. Il ne pensait sans doute pas ce qu'il avait dit sur Kacchan.

Izuku n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver, cependant. Il savait que Kacchan n'était pas parfait. Il n'en restait pas moins incroyable. Il avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il était à Yuei.

Il avait appris à travailler avec les autres. Il avait compris qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses et, que cela ne faisait pas de lui un minable. Izuku n'avait donc pas pu supporter d'entendre tout cela.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku eut un nouveau pouvoir dont il n'avait pas le contrôle. Il avait accepté de se faire contrôler par Shinsou et, il avait perdu connaissance.

Là, il avait rencontré un ancien utilisateur de One for all. Son prédécesseur lui avait appris que le truc noir était son alter et, qu'Izuku en avait six autres à découvrir.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il devait contrôler ses émotions. C'était encore quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à faire. Il allait devoir encore travailler dur pour maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir.

D'une certaine façon, c'était encore une fois grâce à Kacchan si Izuku avait eu ce nouvel alter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
